


Blue Poles

by Jessa



Series: One-shots and Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, finnreylo - Fandom
Genre: Modern AU, Modern Art, Multi, Prompt Fill, jackson pollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: Finn and Rey and Ben go on a date to the art gallery.





	Blue Poles

**Author's Note:**

> Ask was: "Those aren't ducks, they're leaves!" Ship of your choice ♥️I chose FinnReylo :)

Rey takes two steps towards the wall and leans in to the painting. Then she leans back, cocks her head and says,

“They’re ducks.”

Ben takes six steps back and hurls himself down on the padded seat in front of the artwork. He spreads his knees and leans over, fixing his palms to his upper thighs. From across the large space he squints hard at the Pollock.

“Those aren’t  _ducks,_  they’re  _leaves!”_  he cries.

Heads turn but Rey doesn’t care, and neither does Ben. She whirls around and marches over to where he sits enraged, and flings herself down next to him. She works her cheek right in next to his so she can look from exactly the same point of view as him at the frenetic flings of paint that pattern the canvas.

“They are  _ducks,_ Ben!” she exclaims, extending her arm and pointing feverishly around the composition.  _“Look_  at it, for goodness sake… the  _wings_  and the  _beaks_ and the little  _legs…!”_

“Honestly, I love you guys,” Finn says in a very calm voice from behind them.

Rey and Ben look up. He is standing and smiling adoringly down at them both, and looking very dashing and completely at home inside the NGV International, where a roomful of mostly strangers are there to stare at art in peace and quiet but now they just stare at such an improper commotion. But Finn doesn’t care about any of that. He’s just glad he’s here with Rey and Ben today.

“Rey and Ben,” he says, “I love it how you’re both so passionate about everything. It’s so great. Just so you know,  _Blue Poles_  is an abstract composition. That means it’s not really meant to look like anything at all. Well, except maybe blue poles, but that title came later, Pollock just called it ‘Number 11′ in the beginning… But I love it that you both try to engage with art I like, I really do. And there isn’t really a wrong answer or anything, I think you’re  _both_ right… Anyway, thanks so much for coming here with me this morning, I’ve had a really good time. Let’s go get lunch now.”

They all head back to the escalators leading down to the Ground floor and the cafe. Rey and Ben hang back just a little as they walk.

_“Ducks,”_  she whispers to Ben.

_“Leaves,”_  he whispers back.


End file.
